


Bright

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Series: One Day We Won't Be A Someday [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Written for the Facebook group Platform 9 and 3/4 Light in the Darkness OS competition





	Bright

_Throughout it all, she had remained positive, bubbly and bright. The most perfect thing in this world of imperfect and that included any of her flaws for those did not matter to him. It was through her dazzling light that he got through the darkness of the war, her single shining beacon drawing him in to safety. She represented everything good in his life and he would be damned sure he made it through this so he could spend just one more moment with her._

 

_***_

 

_Out of all the dark things, surrounded by it all he was a glimmer of light unseen by most. He made her smile, he didn't call her names like the others. He showed compassion and that above all things is what drew her to him. It was something lacking in those around him and it made him stand out. It wasn't easy of course but when are things ever easy, it was worth it all though, to her._

 

_***_

 

It was coming, the final decider was here and everyone could feel the energy running rampant in the air. It was palpable just like his nerves were as he tried in vain to sleep. However everytime his eyes closed his vision was wrought with images of his family dungeons, the witches and wizards held down there until recently and the train-wreck that was their escape.

 

He had tried his best to feed them while the Dark Lord was away, to ensure that as little wrath as possible reached them. It didn't seem to do much good but still he tried, he feigned ignorance to his aunt. Trying to protect Potter, Weasley and the Granger girl.

 

Still she got hurt, Bellatrix going at her relentlessly, not to mention the elf, Dobby. He felt bad about his ending, he knew that his special one like him, she would be sad. She got out though with the others and that was the important thing.

 

His aunt was furious but it wasn't much different to normal, when wasn't she yelling and cursing at one person or another. There was a bit of trouble given out amongst those present, the snatchers and his family. What was different about that though, it seemed his family were regularly on the bad side of the Dark Lord.

 

So why was tonight's dreams worse than usual, why did it feel like he was about to be suffocated by impending doom. A trip to the medicine cabinet was required, if he wanted his plan to work tomorrow some sleep was necessary. For sleep to be achieved some dreamless sleep was necessary.

 

Before reaching into the cabinet he looked at his reflection, there were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His hair hung limp with sweat, it wasn't isolated to there though, his pyjamas uncomfortably damp as well. Taking the recommended dose he heads back to his room divulging himself of the damp pyjamas and replacing them with fresh ones before settling back down under his cover. Sleep pulling him under within seconds of closing his eyes, the rest of the boys dormitory slept on.

 

***

 

She had been at shell cottage for a while now, since the event at Malfoy Manor. They didn't want to risk her going back to Hogwarts given her families background and standing combined with some of the current teaching faculty. It was actually really peaceful there, the rich smell of the ocean breeze, the soft bed and warm blanket instead of the cold concrete floor. She couldn't deny it was a nice change that she was thankful for.

 

Bill and Fluer Weasley were gracious hosts who were always cooking something delicious similar to Molly when she had briefly stayed at the Burrow two years ago. A lot had changed since then but her heart felt the same surprisingly. It had fluttered around the thought for a while before landing on the conclusion it had.

 

It was late, the other guests were relaxing after dinner but she was walking along the beach. Her feet in the water sinking through the sand and her eyes on the constellations above. One of the last nights spent with him they had walked a different shore but still looked up at the stars in the night sky talking. A time that seemed just as far away as the stars above.

 

Before long though it had been time to go back to the castle as the dawn started to come. Then things went haywire, he had others things to do and so did she. Her friends needed her and she made sure she was there for them through everything that lead them to right now and the edge of the storm that was about to strike. Sighing she headed back to the cottage, preparing for bed and the tremendously important day ahead.

 

***

 

She was lost to him in the chaos, the feel of her presence there, always there but diminished by the mass of other living souls in the castle. He wished she had stayed away truthfully but it wasn't his choice to make. He knew her, if he had said as much to her she would laugh at him in her fond, lighthearted way and say that she had to do her part. He would wish otherwise but it was part of what made her who she was and he loved who she was.

 

She was something else, she had a way of perceiving what others missed but not being malicious with her knowledge. He didn't think being malicious was within her capabilities, she could be fierce and protective in a battle but malicious she was not.

 

It was like a breath of fresh pure mountain air, he'd worship the ground she walked on if that's what it took to be with her but of course she wasn't one for that kind of behaviour either. She just wanted honesty, compassion and acceptance. He would give her anything,do anything for her, to keep her safe because she was his saviour.

 

Now he just wanted the violence, bloodshed and lunacy to end. He hoped Potter really was the chosen one, that he really could pull this off. Actually he hoped he could pull it off, he had to survive this night without being killed by people on both sides of the war.

 

There was very few who he trusted not to attack him outright and after tonight that list may get shorter. Right now he had to stop Crabbe and Goyle from injuring the trio in the room of requirement let alone what they might do to themselves. If he could just ensure that the trio got out of there OK he could maintain his hope.

 

They were trying to get out when Crabbe unleashed a foolish fiendfyre. It raged through the room, quickly engulfing all the things piled up in the room. All the things collected in here over the years providing ample fuel for the magical fire to grow larger and more ferocious by the second.

 

A person on a broom flew across his vision. It was Granger and Weasley on an old broom obviously taken from one of the piles of things, reaching a hand out to him, lifting him onto the back and away from the flames. Potter was on another broom with Goyle and down below he saw Crabbe being overwhelmed by his own creation.

 

A sense of bitterness and despair and the situation people of a mere seventeen if not younger found themselves in. How could his fellow Slytherins follow such principles and ideals when it resulted in things like this, one of their own dying in their stupid attempts to bring about a madmans rule. A madman that barely treated his followers better than his foes. It was nearing midnight and he wondered what Potter would do when that time came.

 

***

 

She had been signalled that Harry, Ron and Hermione were back at Hogwarts by Neville and had promptly returned. When Harry and asked about Ravenclaws Diadem she was quick to offer assistance and took Harry to the Ravenclaw common room to show him the replica inside. She hadn't doubted there would be someone waiting but if she could help Harry she would gladly take that risk.

 

Despite all that was going on around them she still had a skip to her step as she lead the way. It was grim circumstances but she was glad she was surrounded by her friends once again, the recreated Dumbledores Army prepared to assist the Order in the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

Reaching the door, the eagle knocker asks its question “What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?”.

Calm responding “A circle has no beginning” the door opens before them, they pull their wands out automatically casting Protego just as the first curse shoots their direction. Shouts of Stupefy, Expelliarmus and Incarcerous get sent at Alecto Carrow who had been waiting like expected. Also dealing with her brother when Mcgonnagal and him showed up, Harry getting extremely protective when Amycus spat at Minerva.

 

After getting a good look at the diadem they returned to the the room of requirement to wait for Ron and Hermione to return while the rest of Dumbledores Army left the room to go to the main front while the trio finished their search. Following closely with Ginny after wishing the others good luck they made their way down to the Great Hall to help defend the castle for as long as possible.

 

All the way down, despite being on guard for incoming Death Eaters, she couldn't help but check if any of the faces were his. She knew he was here, whispers of his name reached her ears amongst the drone of voices asking if someone was OK and what should they do now. The countdown to midnight was slow, tense and torturous as fear showed its ugly head, there was more than one person contemplating giving Harry up to Voldemort. The fighting continued with Harry still with them, continuing his hunt for Horcruxes while they held back the death eaters and others on Voldemorts side.

 

It was during the uncomfortable but needed break in the fighting when there was word that Harry had walked into the Forbidden Forest most were shocked and at least a little worried. She knew he wouldn't have gone if he didn't think it was the right thing to do, she just hoped everyone else would maintain the same level of faith in Harry as she had.

 

Nervously they waited for whatever was coming next, grief for those already gone was present but so was this sickly grief for the unknown, those that were not yet lost but may very well be by the end of the night. Even those injured and being treated were in a constant state of readiness as another fight felt inevitable despite Voldemort having given them an hour to rest and Harry having gone to him within that time.

 

They were waiting strewn in front of the entrance doors and in the Great Hall when it happened, there was Hagrid walking forward carrying what was unmistakably a body. Several screams of horror, denial, anger and agony directed at Voldemort and his death eaters could be heard at the realisation that there was his trademark shaggy black hair on that body. The fire of hope diminished in some, burning fiercely in others as Hagrid carried his body as he walked behind Voldemort as he came forward from his wall of death eaters with Nagini wrapped around him callously celebrating the death of Harry Potter.

 

Her own shocked yelp came out along with those from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville around her. Voldemort tried silencing them, it was broken by a yell from Ron as Hagrid was forced to lay Harry at his feet. He tried silencing them again, more yells from the crowd broke through, again and again until Neville surged forward showing loyalty to Harry. The crowd gathering volume as he refused Voldemort.

 

His crucial act of defiance came after Voldemort taunted the end of the houses and tried burning the sorting hat on top of Nevilles head. Neville withdrew the sword of Gryffindor and lunged forward swinging in an arc, lopping off the head Nagini.

 

At the same time Hagrids half brother Grawp had come charging from the side of the castle followed by the centaur herd, arrows flew and people scrambled to action. All the while she had been searching the faces on either side for him, to make sure her light hadn't disappeared or worse gone out. As the crowds swarmed on the grounds and back into the castle there were spells flying, yelling and confusion as Harrys body had seemingly disappeared yet her main priorities were staying alive and finding him.

 

Into the fray she went, spell after spell fired at the surrounding death eaters as even the house elves from the kitchens joined in the fighting. Just before she got into a fight against Bellatrix alongside Ginny and Hermione she a mother and a father frantically looking for their son, paying no attention to anything else around them.

 

***

 

Harry Potter had been declared dead and he was stuck on the side he didn't want to be, looking at the back of Lord Voldemort as he crowed about his victory and how worthless Potter was. He hated it, it made him want to be sick at the mere thought of a future with him being overlord.

 

Those on the other side were just as pleased, out cries of rage and sorrow heard above Voldemorts taunts. Attempts at silencing them seemed futile. That made him smile just a little.

 

Then Neville Longbottom spoke up above the rest, coming forward and standing up to the memory of Harry Potter. Once again Voldemort tried to quell the hope of him, body binding him and burning the sorting hat on his head.

 

Even more surprisingly he broke out of it, pulled the fricking sword of Gryffindor put of the sorting hat and chopping the head off of that wretched snake Voldemort had as his pet. Simultaneously a herd of centaurs led by the small giant Hagrid had kept in the Forbidden Forest charged towards the Death Eaters and company from around the castle.

 

It was chaos, spells started firing and bodies swarmed. Amidst it all the body of Harry Potter moved. He ran towards the castle and it's allure of finding her without a second thought.

 

***

 

Bellatrix wasn't a Death Eater for nothing, she knew how to duel. Keeping up with the three of them quite well. Then she took her shot, firing at Ginny with lethal intent. She missed and before we could fire back we were shoved aside by Molly Weasley angrily shouting at Bellatrix, “Not my daughter you bitch!” then the duel commenced.

 

There was no helping her, she refused to let anyone but her fight Bellatrix. Taunts were thrown back and forth but as Bellatrix let out a laugh it turned out to be her last. Mollys spell hit and Bellatrix halted before toppling to the ground.

 

Voldemort let out a scream, the crowds a cheer. With a furious swish of his wand he threw back those he was facing before turning on Molly with a venomous stare. Before his spell could hit her though appearing from thin air Harry sent a shield charm protecting Molly.

 

Just like the majority of people in the Great Hall she couldn't help but let out a joyous cry at the sight of Harry alive and well. It felt like everything stood still as she watched Harry walk to confront a stunned Voldemort.

 

***

 

Potter had really done it, he had defeated Lord Voldemort. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall afterwards, mourning the lost and finding their loved ones. His parents had found him  not long before and the three of them were huddled together in a corner trying their best not to draw attention to themselves.

 

The fight may have been over but that didn't change how the majority of people viewed those from their house. Especially after the fiasco Pansy caused before. So he sat and talked to his mother while keeping and eye out for her.

 

His father was quite, for that he was glad. He had no time for a man who would let such things happen to their family. Even his mother seemed to be keeping her distance from him.

 

Then he spotted her, was it just his mind or was she searching for him. She locked eyes with him and quickly walked toward him. Standing up he moves to meet her, pure happiness must be what this is.

 

She had survived and found her way to him. Holding each other close they knew there where brighter days to come now that their lights had returned to each other.


End file.
